People with oral communication problems, such as those who have a limited English vocabulary or those having physical and mental developmental disabilities, have difficulty in communicating their basic needs to others. In the past, booklets have been developed having a series of illustrations or pictures on each page representing the basic needs of living, such as, for example, bed, blanket, tissue, razor, brush, bathroom, and the like. While booklets of this type have been an effective tool in therapy to improve auditory and visual comprehension and to expand expressive language, the booklets have not been universally satisfactory for all individuals. In some cases, the materials have been too large and bulky for persons with motor control defects to handle. In other cases, a person with an infirmity, such as aphasia, is unable to focus attention on any one picture of a group of several, and thus the booklet containing a number of pictures on each page is unsatisfactory for this physical deficiency. Similarly, individuals with multiple sclerosis lack motor control and cannot turn thin paper pages and are unable to designate any one picture or illustration out of a group appearing on one page.